


Baby Fever: Chris Redfield Edition

by nagayasu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chris wanted to become a dad, F/M, I hope you like it, Smut, it's just you and Chris, mentions of Claire Redfield, no one else - Freeform, no zombies, nothing - Freeform, so just enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu
Summary: The thought of being a dad had never crossed Chris Redfield's mind. At least not until he was handed a baby and adored the infant. Now, how's Chris Redfield as a father? A lot of things crossed his mind. Would he be a great dad? There's only one way to know.
Relationships: Chris Redfield & You, Chris Redfield/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Baby Fever: Chris Redfield Edition

Chris Redfield isn’t a man that would make a big request from his significant other. But this… this is difficult for him to not ask of. After years of being together; waking up by your side, you being there with him at any moment (unless he’s at work), and ending the day asleep in each other’s arms. Work does take him away once in a while, but the long wait makes it all worth it.

It was during one of your friend’s dinner party. Chris had come along to accompany you, letting himself unwind and widen his circle of friends. He doesn’t look very friendly, but Chris is cute as a button once people gets to know him. Beneath that huge muscular build, is a friendly guy.

It was a random get along and you had decided to join after not participating a few times. Chris was having a conversation with a paper pusher named David from some company. Large contrast from Chris’ job of taking down bio-terrorists—but it doesn’t matter. He was attentively listening to David talking about the company having a change of supervisor, nodding every now and then. Chris glances at you at times; you were talking with your girlfriends outside, catching up with their lives before going radio silent again.

“Hun, can you hold Aaron for a sec? I gotta use the toilet” David’s wife came by and passed the infant to him before he could respond then hurried to the toilet. Chris looked at the infant and smiled.

“You’re a parent huh? That’s gotta be busy” Chris leaned against the couch and took a swig of the beer. David nodded.

“Well, I try to be the best. Kid’s first heroes are their moms and dads” David caressed his son’s cheeks, causing the infant to giggle in delight. Chris hadn’t thought much about kids because of his work demands and all, but seeing David holding Aaron in his arms really made him think. David maybe a paper pusher but does it matter to his son? For all his son knows, David could be a goddamn Superman.

Chris chuckled when he saw Aaron giving him the round eyes and reached out to him.

“Oh. Looks like he’s curious of you” David stated and told Chris to hold his son.

“B—but I…” Chris was about to reject the offer because he had no idea how to handle a baby. They’re so soft and small—and Chris is so big and rough. “Oh…” the little bundle was all safe and nestled in his huge arms. Aaron reached out to touch Chris’ face and giggled at the funny sensation his stubbles gave to the infant’s little hands.

“He likes you” David stated, visibly amused at the sight of his son getting excited over a stranger.

“Yeah, I guess” Chris began wondering. Will he be a great dad? Will his kids look up to him? He began imagining the little footsteps running around the house, him chasing a Redfield junior of his own.

David took Aaron back into his arms, asking for a leave to feed the baby.

Chris glanced at you once more, imagining your belly all swelled up with his child, your breasts heavy with milk… oh… _oh…_ He would have to fuck you every night and fill you with his seed to make sure you were pregnant. The thought of it made him crazy. It was his responsibility to ensure the continuity of the Redfield bloodline (considering how adamant Claire was towards settling down. Her journalism meant more).

*

“Chr—Chris. Hold on. I’m trying—to open the door” you gasped in between breaths. Chris’ mouth was latched to your neck, his breaths heavy, and was getting all handsy on you. You didn’t hate it, but it was getting difficult to even enter the house.

You stumbled into the entrance, but Chris somehow managed to still cling onto you.

“Lemme—lemme at least close the do—ah!” he nipped a sensitive part by your neck that you had to hit your boyfriend on the chest, making Chris to pull back in surprise. You huffed and closed the door before looking at the towering man.

“What’s with you tonight?” you rubbed the part of your neck that hurt, eyes remained on Chris.

“I just…” he breathed and looked away. This was so unlike him. And he was blushing even! You felt bad for putting a stop on the buzz he was having. Chris rubbed the back of his neck, struggling to look you in the eye. He bit his lips when he finally did.

“I want a _baby_ ” Chris said the last part in such a small voice, you had to ask him to repeat it.

“What?” this is so unlike the BSAA captain. Heck, you’ve visited him during work and the way he commanded his unit really made you hot in between the legs. This was something new and you’ve yet to figure out what.

“I want a **baby** ”

“O—oh…” it was your turn to blush now. The thought of being a mother hardly crossed your mind. Being occupied with work and all—with things going on really well. But things are doing good; isn’t it about time you both bring life to the world? Chris isn’t getting younger—so were you.

“I just sorta had a baby fever…having to see Aaron and all” you chuckled at his statement.

“Aaron, huh? That sneaky little baby” you reached out to hug Chris, burying your head on his chest and taking a whiff of his scent.

“If that’s what you want too…” Chris softly spoke, looking down at you. A small smirk formed on your lips, causing your boyfriend to tense up. That smirk of yours could only mean trouble.

“Time to have at it then” even on tiptoes, it was hard for you to kiss the man, but he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into a kiss.

*

No matter how many times you’ve had sex with Chris, you couldn’t quite get used to his girth. The man’s a beast at size and endurance. He can fuck you good, rearranging your insides, and leave your legs weak the next few days.

You could feel the ridges of his cock massaging your insides as he pumped with vigour. It was obscene, the sound of his thighs slapping yours. It sounded wet and honestly, it made you even wetter. Chris groaned at you tightening against his shaft, causing him to momentarily go out of rhythm. He slapped your ass, making you yelp.

“F—fuck me, Chris…” you hissed, the feeling on your chest tightening. His touches leave you on fire—all hot for the fucking Redfield. Chris picked up the pace and made sure all the spots inside aren’t left untouched. You moaned when he hit the right spot. Fuck Chris,… he repeated the action and managed a few more thrusts on the sweet spot inside, leaving you a howling mess.

“I—I’m co…” Chris pulled you into a tighter embrace, fucking you in a stand-up position now. The position gave him more control of the pace as he moved you according to however he wished. It didn’t matter how many scratches you were leaving on his back. He was going to be sure to get you knocked up. Three, four more thrusts and you came, tightening around his length. Chris grunted, chasing his own orgasm and letting you ride your own high. It was sensitive, having him to shove his cock inside while you had just come.

Your boyfriend’s breaths were getting more laboured as he neared his climax. His cock was thickening in diameter, indicating he was closer by the second. You could feel the muscles of Chris’ thighs quivered as he shot his essence deep into you.

Slowly, Chris reached out to the wall to steady himself while his other hand was holding onto your body. You could feel the cum leaking out of your pussy when you unhook yourself off his penis. The sight of Chris unravelled was delicious.

“What?” Chris had caught you marvelling at his bare frame. Who wouldn’t? Just look at it.

You smiled sheepishly. He had caught your arm before you were able to walk away.

“We’re trying to have a baby, remember? One time’s not enough” that sentence had you shivering in inordinate lust.

“I guess practice makes perfect” you grinned and prepared for the next rounds of baby making.

*bonus*

“Daddy! Mommy can’t get out of bed!” his daughter went to call out to him in the kitchen. It was Chris’ off day and he was getting breakfast ready.

“Oh, okay. You stay here for a bit, daddy’s going to get mommy” Chris told his daughter. He rushed to the bedroom, finding his eight-month pregnant wife struggling to get out of bed. Chris thought you really looked cute with the baby bump and all. He was thankful you were the one carrying his children.

You were glad Chris was around, having his paternity leave and helping you to prepare for the second child.

“And up” he gently led you to the kitchen, his hand glued to your baby bump. Chris is a proud father and you doubt he’s going to stop at child number two.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya guys. I had fun writing this. i hope it isn't boring or anything. feedbacks are highly appreciated.   
> i watched Vendetta again and just thought of this hahaha.   
> anyway, hope you guys are doing well!   
> Take good care <3


End file.
